


A Brother Lost, A Brother Found

by primaryglitch



Category: mobile suit gundam soliders, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: not at all romantic but as adopted siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch
Summary: In a moment of calm on Whitebase, Sayla thinks about how she is reminded of her life as Artesia when Amuro is around.
Relationships: Sayla Mass/Amuro Ray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Brother Lost, A Brother Found

White Base was calm, but never silent. At her console, Sayla confirms the condition of various communication modules but with White Base freshly repaired and in federation airspace, there was no rush. Unlike the typical military base that would always be alert, White Base’s crew fluctuated between relaxed to alert to even panicked. No matter how hard Bright pushed them to be soldiers, White Base really was full of children. Bright barely qualified as an adult himself. 

The children run joyfully around the bridge, making a small commotion. Amuro's and Fraw's quiet voices could be heard from somewhere behind her. Even herself was barely into adulthood, with Bright and Mirai not much older. Their titles made it easy to forget how young everyone was in formal situations, but still, it was imperfect.

Perhaps one of the most pressured on White Base was Amuro Ray. When she looked at him sometimes she saw the face of a child, full of hope and rebellion; other times, seemingly more often, she saw a face worn with time and grief. One that was all too familiar to her.

Amuro brought something out of her that Sayla hadn't felt in a long time, not since she was still Artesia. It was somewhat reminiscence of the pang of familiarity while on Side 7, seeing the man she wasn't yet ready to admit she knew who he was. The feeling with Amuro, however, was different. It brought back memories of easier times. With teasing and soft smiles and occasionally, laughter.

Was this how Casval felt when he gazed at her? Did he still feel this way when he saw her then or was it a twisted amalgam with how much time they had spent apart?

Did he ever feel slight annoyance when she saw Amuro overworking himself, spending far too much time held up in the cockpit of the Gundam? The concern that overran her annoyance, knowing he was pushing himself too hard.

Did he feel the warmth that bubbled up and stuck in her throat when she saw Amuro and Fraw talking, smiling, laughing even? The feeling that came when Amuro played with the kids, their gazes full of wonder on him when he told stories of the recent battles- helping the kids turn the horrors of war into something more manageable, more fantastical- to try let their childhood last even a little longer. Had he felt that when she played with the few friends she had? 

Her affection for these two men was so different yet so similar, both who she could call her brother in the secretaries of her own mind. So this was how being an older sibling was. Constantly worrying, yet trying to be a pillar of support. Unconditional affection, unfamiliar pride that welled up in her when Amuro excitedly tells her about finally fixing that circuit or calibrating rx-78-2 just right. 

Did Amuro feel towards herself similarly? Did he share those feelings she had as Artesia towards her? She couldn't say for sure. She didn't know how to ask, but when he was willing to lean on her after a battle for a moment and shedding his role to Whitebase for a moment, when he searched for solace in her as a fellow gundam pilot even for however short, when he let her mend his wounds, when he would forget himself and ramble on and on about mechanics, when he treated her as a friend but in a different way than with Fraw- that was when she knew that in some way, however small, that he felt it too. She didn’t need to hear the words themselves, just being around her little brother was enough.


End file.
